1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus which includes a medium support portion having a support surface supporting a medium onto which liquid is discharged and a heating portion which can heat, from a side opposite to the support surface, the liquid in the medium in a state where the medium is supported by the support surface.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an ink jet recording apparatus which has a heater for heating ink discharged onto a sheet, a first member having a sheet support surface, and a second member disposed in contact with a back surface of the first member and in which the thermal conductivity of the first member is higher than that of the second member is known (see JP-A-2013-28089, for example).
However, in some cases, even when the thermal conductivity of the sheet support surface is considered, temperature unevenness occurs in the sheet support surface. The reason for this is that even when only the thermal conductivity is considered, it is insufficient because the aspect of temperature transmission is dependent on thermal diffusivity. Furthermore, thermal diffusivity is a physical property which is obtained by dividing thermal conductivity by the product of specific heat and density. Accordingly, when the temperature of the sheet support surface is uneven in a heated area in which the ink onto the sheet is heated by a heater, the ink drying state is uneven. As a result, there is a problem in that reduction in image quality, such as deterioration in color differences, occurs.